


Mellohi

by Lettermen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dadza, Gen, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, not edited, spoilers for november 16th/dream smp finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettermen/pseuds/Lettermen
Summary: The room was cold when Wilbur walked in.Spoiler warning for the november 16th, 2020 stream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 34





	Mellohi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don’t usually post my writing, mostly because I write in short bits and it never ends up being any good.
> 
> Not 100% canon complicit, I didn’t bother to fact check this, it’s right off the top of my memories.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to mellohi on loop, it was written in the notes app on my phone, therefore no editing. We die like l’manberg here.

The room was cold when Wilbur walked in.

Of course, it was underground, so it had to be below the temperature of the outside world. The stone clicked underneath Wilbur’s feet as he made his way around the chair in the center of the room. The button gleamed like mischief in a child’s eyes, waiting to be pressed. Wilbur stood in front of it as it beckoned to him, it’s voice honey sweet and intoxicating. 

Wilbur glanced around the room, staring at the lyrics scribbled on the walls. The anthem of his nation, his unfinished symphony, now in the hands of another.

“Y’know, it was a special place....” his thoughts found voice, and the sound reverberated against the smooth stone walls. Wilbur smiled, a cool unsettling thing, like a spider crawling across a wall.

A footstep echoed across the room, a man’s silhouette filling the room as Wilbur turned around.

“Ah.... Phil. When did you get here?” 

Phil looked around the room, expression unreadable. Wilbur watched him, his smile stretching across his face uncomfortably in the presence of his father. 

“Just a bit ago, don’t worry about it. What’s all this?”

“Y’know before you got here I was saying, the point was,” Wilbur replied hastily, his voice rasping slightly, the typical melodic tone it held a long departed friend, “I’m sure you’ve heard, you know the song. The point was, is, is that there was a special place. Was.”

“Wilbur-“

“And there was this saying, I don’t think I’ve told you about,” A chuckle escaped Wilbur’s lips as he continued, staring as Phil, and gesturing to the air.

“Wilbur, you’ve fought so hard for this piece of land, you just got it back-“

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Eret,”

“Wilbur, please,”

“Well he had this saying-“

Wilbur chuckled again, a chilling, hysterical noise that ripped it’s way out of his throat. He stared at Phil as he moved closer to the button on the wall, arm out stretched, fingers ghosting on the button as Phil watched, horror spreading across his face like a rash on skin.

“It was never meant to be.”

The click of the button was almost unheard as hissing quickly replaced it. Wilbur smiled, a dead, empty smile as the world around him blew up. Bits of debris impacting itself on him, cutting his lip, and causing blood to rush down his face as he laughed. 

“Phil, dad, listen”

He could see everyone in the giant crater that he had blown into L’manberg, knew that, could feel the hatred coming off them in waves.

“Kill me.”

“Wilbur, no. I can’t-“

He thrusted the diamond sword into his fathers hands, tears making themselves known as they raced down his face.

“Do it, Philza, kill me. DO IT.”

“YOU’RE MY SON!”

“DO IT!”

And there was a sickening squelch as a hole made itself known in Wilbur’s abdomen.

“You’re my son, and I love you, no matter what.”

Wilbur fell to his knees.

And the world went dark.


End file.
